


mind control

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, nagisa has ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunch on the roof is more interesting when Nagisa has been thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind control

**Author's Note:**

> another fill for my [trope bingo card](http://butterflychase.livejournal.com/78931.html), shockingly... for mind control.

"Mako-chan, I've been thinking!"

Makoto froze for a moment, and he and Rei shared a _look_. Nagisa thinking was rarely a good thing...

"You know how you can read Haru-chan's mind?" Nagisa leaned forward, excited.

"I actually can't..." Makoto started.

"Can you make Haru do stuff??" Nagisa was practically vibrating with anticipation.

"Make... does it... _seem_ like I can make Haru do things?" Makoto tried to laugh it off.

"Well, yeah," Nagisa replied quickly.

"There _have_ been numerous occasions..." Rei started.

"No one controls me," Haru piped up, but then he went back to eating his lunch.

Nagisa ignored Haru. "But like! Can you do it with just your mind? Like... in comics and stuff, there's telepaths who can also, like, put thoughts in people's head? Right, Rei? And like, telepaths can change people's thoughts about stuff and make them do things! Right, Rei?"

"I'm not familiar with your reference sources," Rei regretfully admitted.

"Again, I'm not _actually_ telepathic..." Makoto sighed. 

Nagisa reached over and shook Makoto. "Try it! Try it! C'mon! Think of something _realllllly_ hard and make Haru-chan do it!"

Haru glared at Nagisa briefly. 

Makoto smiled sheepishly. "But, Nagisa..."

Nagisa tossed aside his bread wrapped and practically jumped into Makoto's lap, grabbing Makoto's shoulders. "Just think this phrase... _Confess your feelings! Confess your feelings! Haru-chan, confess your feelings to me!_ C'mon, Mako-chan, close your eyes, it doesn't work in the comics usually without closing your eyes!"

"This isn't going to work, and he can hear you..." Makoto sighed.

"Close your eyes!" Nagisa insisted.

"I'm so sorry, Makoto-senpai," Rei sighed.

"It's not your fault," Makoto smiled.

"Close 'em!" Nagisa pouted.

Makoto gave up and closed his eyes.

"Ok! Think... _Haru-chan, show me your feelings! Haru-chan, show me your feelings! Haru-chan, confess your love!_ Are you thinking it, Mako-chan?" Nagisa kneaded Makoto's shoulders as he prompted Makoto.

However, what Makoto was thinking was that he needed to scold Ran when he got home for switching their bento boxes once again.

"Makoto," Haru scooted over. "You didn't have enough, did you?" He put a piece of mackerel into Makoto's box.

"Oh, thank you, Haru," Makoto beamed.

"It worked!" Nagisa threw his hands into the air.

"Huh?" Makoto looked at Nagisa blankly.

Haru went back to eating his lunch.

"Haru-chan gave you mackerel! _That's_ his declaration of love!" Nagisa whooped.

"Congratulations, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai," Rei smiled. "Perhaps we could all double-date sometime?"

"RinRin can bring his little lackey and it could be a triple date!" Nagisa suggested.

"Oh, good idea!" Rei agreed.

"That was not a..." Makoto started.

"Just think of the possibilities!" Nagisa bounced. "You can make Haru-chan do _anything_ , Mako-chan! Like... he could do your homework!"

"Do your own homework," Haru interjected.

"I do!" Makoto whined.

"You could make him buy you candy!" Nagisa was really getting worked up.

"Buy your own candy," Haru sighed.

"I _do!_ " Makoto leaned back against the wall.

"You could make him suck your di-" Nagisa started.

"NAGISA!" Makoto objected.

"I think that would be rape," Rei mused.

"I think Rin's lackey has a name," Haru thoughtfully put out there.

"Are you guys still up here?" Gou stuck her head out the door, checking the roof. "Class is almost about to start!"

Rei immediately started to clean up for himself and Nagisa. Nagisa leaned toward Gou, "Hey, instead of going on a triple date with RinRin and his lackey, why don't you and Rin tag along to our double date with RinRin?"

"Wow, that is so thoughtful," Gou rolled her eyes. " _And yet_ , somehow I'm able to resist. Oh, but I didn't know you were dating Haru-senpai, Makoto-senpai!"

"Mako-chan used mind control to make Haru-chan confess his feelings and Haru-chan gave Mako-chan _mackerel!_ " Nagisa brought Gou up to speed.

"Wow! Congratulations, Makoto-senpai!" Gou gasped, clasping her hands together.

"There was no mind control," Makoto sighed, "and it was just fish."

"It was mackerel," Haru corrected him. "And it was good, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes, but..." Makoto agreed.

The bell rang, and Rei jumped to his feet. "Time for class! We'll see you later for practice!" Rei beamed, and took off for the classroom.

"He's always so _excited_ ," Nagisa sighed. Gou snickered, and the first years trekked off.

Makoto still had to gather up his bento box. "Nagisa can be so... _tiring_ at times," he sighed.

"I think you really might have mind control powers, though," Haru helped Makoto clear up.

"Wh- _what?!_ " Makoto looked at Haru horrified. "You mean...!?"

"I've seen you do it to Ran and Ren," Haru said earnestly.

"No, Haru, that's not..." Makoto shook his head.

"Always use your powers for good, Makoto," Haru said, putting his hand on Makoto's shoulder. He looked so serious.

Makoto just sighed.

Lunch could be the worst part of his day some days...

  


* * *

  



End file.
